To determine if immune responses to milk or viral proteins may have a role of triggering the autoimmune destruction of the insulin-producing islet cells and the clinical syndrome of type I diabetes. Some investigators using highly sensitive but less specific assays, have found an increased incidence of anti-milk protein antibodies in individuals with diabetes compared to normal controls in studies from Finland and Canada. These studies did not evaluate the physiological consequences of the positive antibodies.